Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(2-r)+4(-9r-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{2-r}{)} + 4(-9r-4) $ $ {-4+2r} + 4(-9r-4) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -4+2r + {4(}\gray{-9r-4}{)} $ $ -4+2r {-36r-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2r - 36r} {-4 - 16}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-34r} {-4 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-34r} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $-34r-20$